Charlie and Lola misbehave at Yuko Mizutani's funeral/Beaten up by The King Of The Monsters
Summary: Baboon King and Elephant King are playing Roblox on the computer. Later, Azura comes in while she's crying at Elephant King and Baboon King about Yuko Mizutani the voice of Sora and Iris dead after suffering breast cancer. Meanwhile, at Charlie and Lola's house, Wowser tells Charlie and Lola that they're going to Yuko Mizutani's funeral. However at the funeral, Charlie and Lola play Me!Me!Me! song which shocked everyone. Therefore, Charlie and Lola get grounded for Maximum Ultraplex years and The King Of The Monsters beat Charlie and Lola up for what they did. Transcript Part 3: Roobear: Hello Charlie and Lola. My name is Roobear Koala. What I heard from that phone call was that you two misbehaved at Yuko Mizutani's funeral today! Laura: I'm Laura Koala. You both are worse than Walter and his brothers! Floppy: I'm Floppy Rabbit. Mimi: I'm Mimi Rabbit. Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. My siblings and I are so miserable in you two for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral today! Hana Shimano: I'm Hana Shimano. You both will not watch Sausage Party ever again! Why?! Because it has porn! Mitsuo Shimano: Tommy Shimano: I'm Tommy Shimano. My cousin Shimajirō and I are so pissed off at you two for misbehaving at the funeral today! Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. My siblings and I are so furious at you two for misbehaving at the funeral today! James Midorihara: I'm James Midorihara. When will you two gonna stop looking up pornography and killing people?! Kate Midorihara: You both are worse than COC* A EGG U R and Harry Forshew! Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba. My husband Takeshi Ishida and I are angry at you two for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral today! Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. My wife and I will not tolerate your horrid habits! Nyakkii: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. If you both ever disrespect the United States of America, president Donald Trump and will be extremely pissed off at you two! Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. You both are worse than Tobias James! Torippii Sorano: I'm Torippii Sorano. Kikko Hayashida: It is I, Kikko Hayashida. You both will go to the premiere of Coco when it comes out in theaters! Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama! Angelica Pickles, Kikko Hayashida and I called the U.S. Government to shut down and summon The King Of The Monsters to smash all red light districts and strip clubs all across the United States of America! Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. You are considered to be the worst YouTubers and trolls in the entire history!! Senichi Tanaka: It is I, Senichi Tanaka. You both will forget your memories all about porn!! Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. We're extremely pissed off at you both for misbehaving at the funeral today! Rei Kobayashi: Rei Kobayashi here! You both very worse than Harry Forshew! If you both use racial insults to Marurin Sasaki, I will beat you two up! Kento Koshiba: It is I, Kento Koshiba. We are very furious in you two for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral! Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. If you both made a grounded video out of me, I will let Kento Koshiba come and beat you up! Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano! Start paying attention to Disney and that is final and if you two make any foot fetish pictures out of me, I will attack you with my lightsaber! Plus, you both are worse than the Galactic Empire!! Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki, every time you buy Sausage Party, Azura will destroy it! Don't even think about tickling Minerva Mink's feet with acrylic paint or else I will call the King Of The Monsters to come and attack you! Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. If you two killers were forcing me to join the YouTube Wars, I will make a grounded video out of you! Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. I'm very pissed off at you for two misbehaving at the funeral today! You will be forced to go to the premiere of Coco when it comes out in theaters! Tamasaburo Hyodo: I'm Tamasaburo Hyodo. If you both made a grounded video out of me, I will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to come and arrest you two! Katsumi Tachibana: I'm Katsumi Tachibana. Don't even think about beating up Mimirin Midorihara or else, you'll be sent to San Fransokyo! Bing Bong: I'm Bing Bong from Inside Out, you both will watch my film for playing a song with bad words at the funeral. Reggie: I'm Reggie from Free Birds, not only you both will watch my film. But you both are also not coming to the Lakeside because you both tickle Azura's feet with acrylic paint for no reason. Classified: I'm Classified from The Penguins Of Madagascar, you both will watch Disney Movies including Dumbo and The Lion King as well as my film where I come out. Littlefoot: Cera: Ducky: Petrie: Spike: Chomper: Ruby: Diego: I'm Diego from Ice Age, You both will watch my film where I star in. Chanticleer: Pikachu: Master Monkey: Ray: I'm Ray the Firefly from The Princess and The Frog, you both will be forced to watch my film where I star in. And oh, you both will forget your memories all about porn. Blu: Lucina: Kento Koshiba: First punishment, Charlie I will change your voice to Princess! Kirinta Kusano: And as for you Lola, I will change your voice to Salli! Ramurin: Never! 2nd punishment, spankings! Makiba and Takeshi Ishida began spanking Charlie and Lola and we hear the sound of a person hitting someone with rapid punches. This action is blocked and censored. Charlie: Ow! (X48) Lola: Ouch! (X47) Kikko Hayashida: 3rd punishment, Akio Toriyama and I will kick your asses!! Hayashida and Akio Toriyama began giving Charlie and Lola painful ass kickings. This action is censored. Charlie: Wah! (X48) Lola: No! (X50) Sakurako Koinuma: 4th punishment, slappings! Koinuma and Senichi Tanaka begins slapping Charlie and Lola. This action is censored Charlie: Wah! (X58) Lola: Ouch! (X57) Marurin Sasaki: 5th punishment, ass beatings! Sasaki and Rei Kobayashi begin giving Charlie and Lola very painful ass beatings with stainless steel baseball bats. This action is censored. Charlie: Ouch!!! (X48) Lola: Wah!!! (X49) Kento Koshiba: 6th punishment, I will beat you up with my belt for hacking my GoAnimate4Schools account! Koshiba beats Angelica up with his belt. This action is censored. Angelica: No!! (X40) I'm bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeding!!! Asako Kageyama: 7th punishment, whacking you with a stainless steel baseball bat for making dead meat videos out of my friends!! Kageyama whacks Angelica with a stainless steel baseball bat. This action is censored. Angelica: Wah! (X40) Kirinta Kusano: 8th punishment, punches in the face! Kusano begins punching Angelica in the face. This action is censored. Angelica: Wah! (X50) Satomi Hiroyuki: 9th punishment, I'm going to wham you down with a hammer! Hiroyuki begins whamming Angelica down with a hammer. This action is completely censored. Angelica: Ow! (X46) Shimajirō: 10th punishment, Mimirin Midorihara and I will beat you up for making a grounded video out of me and my family! Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara severely beat up Angelica. This action is censored. Hana Shimano: 11th punishment, peeing on you! Shimajirō: Here are the following punishments. There is no porn movies and shows, no Playboy magazines, no McDonald's, no KFC, no Gross Foods, no SexyLand, no strip clubs, no red light districts, no adult theaters, no sex shops, no heavy metal, no killing people, no death metal, no doing drugs, no gun shops, no Grand Theft Auto, no Sausage Party, no Cheaters, no Justin Bieber, no Rebecca Black, no making foot fetish pictures out of me and my friends such as Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Nyakkii Momoyama, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Marurin Sasaki, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Kumakki Mashiro and Kento KOshiba, no gangsta rap music, no smoking weed, no drug dealing and trafficking, no Taco Bell, no Dairy Queen, no Burger King, no Domino's Pizza, no Wikia, no YouTube, no RedTube, no iPad, no AO-rated games, no NC-17 movies, no R-rated movies, no TV-MA TV shows, and no stuff for adults! Mimirin: The only things both will eat and drink are poisoned fruit, dirty vegetables, deku nuts, toothpaste, lawn clippings, dental rinse, toilet water, bath water, acrylic paint, dead animals, bee stinger sushi, skunk spray, dried lizards, snakes on a stick, rat burgers, chicken feet soup, pig nose pancakes, deep fried seal flippers, pizza with cockroaches, elephant tusk crackers, nail polish, and poke puffs. Lola: No, we hate all of that gross stuff. Charlie: I agree with Lola. Reggie: It doesn't matter, these are the only things you both will eat and drink from now on and for misbehaving at Yuko Mizutani's funeral by playing a song with bad words. Weatherstar4000video: This is a very painful warning! If you both destroy my house, Bowser and Lucina going to whack you both harder with a belt and a dagger! Part 4 Finale: Azura gets calmed with a nail makeover to: The Lakeside (Rainy weather) as Sad Romance from Over the Green Fields plays in the background is very sad as she is crying Druddigon tears from her eyes and her Druddigon tears are spilling from her eyes like a water hose at full blast. We hear Serena's crying voice from Pokèmon XY series Magician Girl and Iris (Megaman X4) then appears to see Azura crying Iris: Hey Azura, what's wrong? Azura: Charlie and Lola ruined Yuko Mizutani's funeral by playing a Gangsta rap song by Me!Me!Me! and throwing Yuko Mizutani's coffin out the window. Iris: It's okay to cry, Azura. Annet Myer and Lucky Luke are making us and the animal kings and queens Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, cherry pie, blueberry pie, mango pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake for dinner. Azura: sniffles Really? Thanks for cheering me. I will feel happy when Annet Myer and Lucky Luke make us Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, cherry pie, blueberry pie, mango pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. began sobbing quietly as Iris and Dark Magician Girl continued comforting her with their hug until she stops crying. Magician Girl, Iris and Azura hugged each other. They and the animal kings and queens soon had Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, cherry pie, blueberry pie, mango pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. Lucky Luke and Annet Myer made for dinner. Iris, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura had Meatballs for main course, Baked beans as appetizer, and Banana Cream Pie for dessert. Iris, Dark Magician Girl and Azura are nice and full. They happily showered and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Iris, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura are all nice and comfy in their PJs. They soon relaxed in bed together with the air conditioner on set to 60 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high. began to yawn and Iris began to notice her yawning. Iris: Azura, are you ok? Azura: Yes. again I'm okay, but again I'm extremely tired and exhausted from all that bawling after Charlie and Lola threw Yuko Mizutani's coffin out the window. Dark Magician Girl: I know, Azura. All of that intense bawling sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. You were bawling extremely mega harder like crazy when Charlie and Lola threw Yuko Mizutani's coffin out the window today. Azura: I know. Can you please paint my fingernails and toenails to help me calm down? Iris: Yes. Wait here while me and Dark Magician Girl get your nail makeover and our Pokèmon to help treat your nails. (Iris and Dark Magician Girl leave Azura's room to get Azura's nail makeover and their Pokèmon. Azura begins to relax and hum her song as she has her Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, and Chill Penguin plush toys with her on her bed) (Later on, door knocking is heard) Azura: I'll get it. (Azura opens the door and Alice Angel is with her Shifitry outside Azura's bedroom door) Alice Angel: Hey Azura! Azura: Hi Alice Angel! What are you doing here anyway? Alice Angel: I'm here to help you treat your nails. (Iris and Dark Magician Girl then returns with Azura's nail makeover stuff) Dark Magician Girl: Sorry we're late, we were just getting Azura's nail makeover stuff. Iris: Where's Azura? Alice Angel: There she is, she is already relaxing on her bed. Azura: I think I'm ready for my nail makeover. my nail tips are brittle on my fingernails and broken on my toenails. Dark Magician Girl: Okay then, first I must trim your fingernails and toenails so they won't be brittle, or broken. Magician Girl grabs Azura's hands and feet and starts trimming Azura's fingernails and toenails. Nail clipping sounds are heard Iris: Now to let my Registeel file down your nails. the Registeel then files down Azura's nails as scratching sound is heard Alice Angel: Finally, I will paint your nails. Which color would you like, Hot Pink or Sky Blue? Azura: Well I haven't tried Hot Pink yet so a hot pink color might work. Alice Angel: Okay then, Iris and Dark Magician Girl do you mind if both of you leave and find Geon and Beetle Mania while I paint Azura's fingers and little toes? and Dark Magician then accepts it as the 2 girls then left Azura's room Angel shakes the hot pink nail polish bottle and opens it. She then starts off with Azura's fingernails. After the paint was applied on Azura's fingernails, Alice Angel then paints Azura's little toes by going from big toenail to pinky toenail on both of Azura's feet Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Charlie and Lola's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Luna Minami